On the run A origional story
by Andrew Trefethen
Summary: Andrew, Austin and Madie must run from the tyrannical government to survive. when they found that there parents had been taken prisoner they must ascend the ladder of politics and kick some butts to get them back


**This is going to be a work in progress for awhile. this is a story i have written from scratch and i do have copyrights for it.**

**

* * *

**

**Dark Wings**

**On the run**

**By Andrew Trefethen**

**The grass swayed ominously in the dark stillness right before dawn. The orange haze of the sky warned of the coming sun and its pleasurable skin singed and my breath steamed as the cool night air danced around my body; causing me to shiver. My jacket flowed lightly with the wind allowing the coolness to envelop my whole body. As I zipped it up I noticed the top of the trees were not moving. The wind came fast and close to the ground. I saw a flash of soft blue light and then I was knocked off my feet by a rapid buffet of air that suddenly dispersed after hitting its target. I landed on hard stone that felt soft to the touch. Austin emerged from the tree line his eyes shining with the tell tale blue light. Close behind him moving in perfect harmony was Madie; Her eyes shown a little more brightly with the recent use of her powers. As I got on my feet Austin grabbed a boulder much too large for any normal mortal to lift and did just that. With the boulder perched precariously in his hands Austin made a step towards me. With no obvious effort he hurled the boulder with great speed. The fire reacted to my will and leapt from my being to intercept the huge projectile. The fire burned with such intensity that in less than a moment the boulder had vanished. "You're getting better" said Austin. "So are you" I stated never taking my eyes off Madie. I could feel her power surging all around us. She wasn't getting into the fight directly, but she was keeping me from using my full power. I knew it was for my own safety as much as hers but I could not help feeling betrayed. My attention was averted when Austin grabbed another boulder and perched it upon his shoulder like it was nothing more than a backpack. His battle shirt was torn in many places and burned in others. His smoky brown hair swayed violently as he focused on keeping the boulder from actually crushing him. The effort from controlling the massive boulder was starting to take its toll on him. His face grew more and more grim and his skin more pale. The blue shine in his eyes grew in brightness as more and more power was used. Finally without a word he dropped the boulder and took a step back behind Madie. Now I had to be careful. Madie's power was dangerous. She can immobilize someone by merely holding the air still. She can use someone's lungs against them; Hold breathes just a finger grasp away. Madie was very dangerous. Madie's face became fierce and her eyes glowed ever more brightly. As she took her first step towards me; a blast of air hit me across the left shoulder and sent me sprawling. She hesitated for a moment to see if I was alright and as soon as I moved I was once again attacked by the air around me. The air pinned me to the ground and caught my breath. I knew in an actual fight she could have killed me right then. She could have crushed me… or so I thought. Suddenly it became so bright that all shadows became nonexistent. Madie turned her head away and covered her eyes. The air around me let up just enough for me to get up. Shortly after that Madie screamed as her eyes burned. I was knocked off my feet again and buried in the ground. As I lie there a huge mass of air that was super compressed blocked off the entrance to my hole. Madie stopped screaming obviously blocking off the source of the light. Only now did I wonder where it was coming from. As I looked around I could see nothing bright. Everything looked baked white and crusty. The answer dawned on me so suddenly that it became dark once again. I was the source of the light. I wondered how this could be since my power was over fire. It seemed really unlikely that we would develop more abilities but it seemed to be true enough now. The blockage of my hole did not let up. Madie had covered it to block out the light, but that also meant she could not tell that I had dimmed. I panicked because I could already feel the air around me to lose oxygen. If I didn't do something soon Madie really would kill me. I thought of what I could do and decided there was only one option. I took a huge breath and summoned the fire from within. It rose to fill my space but was quickly eating up the left over oxygen in my hole. I increased the intensity and concentrated the fire to a specific spot on the shield. The fire grew hotter and became as sharp as a sword. I had a sudden desperate moment as breathe left me and I could feel little oxygen in my space. I forced the fire upwards and it skewered the shield. Madie's sudden horror released my bonds and quickly I quenched the fire and leapt from the pit. I was breathing hard and deep as Madie rose to her feet. "You almost killed me" I said. "You almost blinded me" she snapped. "By the way how did you do that? I thought your abilities were over fire, not light.". "So did I" I replied. "I think that's enough for today" Austin interrupted. "agreed" me and Madie said in unison.**


End file.
